This invention relates generally to slitting devices, as are used for opening boxes; and more particularly, to an improved device of simple, compact, lightweight construction and enabling its throw-away disposal.
There is need for devices, as referred to above, and in particular, there is need for very low cost such devices which are made to be thrown away without danger, which could otherwise be presented by slitting blade exposure.